Drabbles Saint Seiya
by xarinam
Summary: voici un recueil de drabbles, certains seront yaoi, d'autres non et j'essayerais d'alterner les pairings. Ce seront surtout des drabbles sur mes persos préférés (Shun, Mu, Shion, Dokho, Shaka) mais j'essayerais d'en faire avec les autres personnages. Si vous voulez un couple en particulier, n'hésitez pas à poster un review et je ferais mon possible pour écrire quelque chose sur eux
1. ShakaXmu

ShakaXmu

[Résumé : Kiki a encore fait une bêtise, ce qui fait que son maître est tendu, mais Shaka est là pour le détendre]

Shaka essayait de méditer dans le calme de son temple, mais malheureusement avec le rafus que faisait ses voisins ça devenait de plus en plus dure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais des cris s'élevaient des maisons en dessous de la sienne et il avait l'impression que les cris se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Cette impression fut confirmé quand il vit Kiki entrain de courir (il se téléportait à moitié) en riant alors qu'il était poursuivit par Aiolia. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'arrêta pour justifier leur interruption dans sa maison, mais étant donné qu'ils étaient déjà loin, Shaka préféra faire comme si rien ne c'était passé et recommença sa méditation qui fut vite interrompu par l'apparition de Mu qui c'était téléporté juste devant lui.

"Que puis-je pour toi Mu du bélier?

-Aldebaran m'a dit que Kiki se faisait pourchasser par Aiolia j'espérais les intercepter ici mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide...

-Ils sont passés il y a peu de temps. Pourquoi ton élève se fait-il poursuivre?

-Je ne sais pas. J'étais parti m'entrainer et quand je suis revenu Kiki et Aiolia étaient déjà partis et Aldebaran a fait mine qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire... J'espère que Kiki ne vas pas tout ravager...

-Ca va? Tu as l'air tendue...

-Oui je suis juste surmené... Plusieurs chevaliers me demandent de réparer leurs armures, en plus je dois m'occuper de l'entrainement de certains chevaliers en plus de Kiki...

-Si tu veux tu pourrais venir méditer avec moi, ça te permettra d'échapper à tout ça pour quelques heures.

-Merci je vais essayer... "

Et le bélier disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Le chevalier de la vierge soupira, il aurait apprécié passer un peu plus de temps avec son compagnon d'arme, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait eu vent des bêtises que Kiki produisait surtout pour embêter Milo et DeathMask, donc il valait mieux ne pas le laisser tout seul trop longtemps. Il constata que dans la foulée Mu avait perdu son écharpe. Shaka l'attrapa avec douceur comme si c'était un objet précieux, il avait souvent voulu attraper cette écharpe, pour se rapprocher de la personne qui la portait... Il décida de la garder avec lui pour la rendre au bélier, la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, mais en attendant il retourna méditer.

Une heure plus tard il sentit le chevalier du Lion traverser son temple en grommelant, il préféra faire mine de rien, il sentait bien que son frère d'arme n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Quelques minutes après il entendit de nouveaux pas, Shaka commença à soupirer il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais méditer tranquillement aujourd'hui mais dès qu'il reconnus le cosmos de Mu, ainsi que celui de Kiki il retira ce qu'il avait pensé. Il tendit son oreille pour écouter la conversation entre le maître et l'élève.

"Mais maître Mu c'est pas juste...

-Si tu ne voulais pas être punis tu n'avais pas à faire cette bêtise.

-Mais c'est Aldébaran qui m'a dit qu'Aiolia serait drôle avec des moustaches sur le visage!"

En entendant cette remarque le chevalier de la vierge ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se dit qu'il aurait peut être dût regarder le lion quand il avait pénétré dans son temple.

"J'en parlerais avec Aldébaran, mais cela ne change rien Kiki tu vas retourner dans notre temple pour te débarbouiller et ensuite tu vas t'entraîner à la télékinésie. Je te rejoins plus tard.

-Oui maître..."

Pendant que l'élève s'éloigna, le bélier s'approcha du lotus dans lequel se trouvait Shaka et attendit que ce dernier lui parle le premier afin de ne pas le déranger dans sa méditation.

"Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton élève.

-Oui Aiolia était entrain de lui peinturlurer tout le visage pour se venger. Je m'excuse pour tous ces aller-retour...

-Ce n'est rien. Tu veux boire un thé?

-Avec plaisir."

La vierge se leva et emmena son ami dans ses appartements privés où il le laissa s'installer sur des coussins placé par terre le temps qu'il aille chercher deux tasses de thé. Quand il revint, il s'installa à côté de lui en lui tendant une tasse et ils commencèrent à discuter. Il sentait bien que son ami était vraiment fatigué notamment à cause de son cosmos, mais aussi car il n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'il avait perdu son écharpe alors qu'il ne l'a quittait seulement lorsqu'il devait revêtir son armure. Il décida de ne pas laisser le bélier sortir de chez lui tant qu'il serait fatigué et il savait exactement comment il pouvait l'aider.

"Enlève ton haut.

-Quoi?

-Enlève ton haut, je vais te masser, tu te sentiras mieux après.

-Merci Shaka mais..."

Mais la vierge ne lui laissa pas le temps de discuter car il était parti chercher les huiles dont il avait besoin avant de revenir pour constater que le petit bélier lui avait obéit et qu'il s'était allongé sur le ventre et qu'il s'était arrangé pour que Shaka ne soit pas embêté par ses longs cheveux lilas. Sans dire un mot, Shaka s'installa à côté du bélier et commença à le masser. Il sentit tout de suite Mu se détendre sous ses doigts et au bout de quelques minutes il remarqua qu'il commençait à s'endormir c'est pourquoi l'atlante essaya de se relever.

"Je n'ai pas fini de te masser.

-Merci Shaka mais si tu continues je risques de m'endormir et j'ai déjà laissé seul Kiki trop longtemps.

-Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, puis tu ne pourras pas l'entrainer correctement si tu es trop fatigué."

Il repoussa donc Mu sur les coussins et reprit son massage jusqu'à ce que le petit bélier s'endorme et c'est seulement à ce moment que Shaka se permit d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir le bel atlante endormit, il s'essuya les mains pour ne pas mettre d'huile sur les doux cheveux couleur lila dans lesquels il commença à y glisser ses doigts.

"Repose toi mon doux bélier."

Shaka déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de s'allonger à côté de lui, tout en laissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

[Voila c'était mon premier drabble sur Shaka et Mu ils sont pas mignons? En tout cas j'ai une question, je suis la seule qui voudrais me faire masser par Shaka? XD

Enfin bref, le prochain chapitre sera un HyogaXshun]


	2. HyogaXshun

HyogaxShun

[Après la défaite d'Hades tous les chevaliers ont été ressucité, mais notre cher Andromède a du mal à surmonter le fait qu'il a été le réceptacle d'Hades, heureusement pour lui notre cygne est là pour l'aider.]

En cette belle journée d'été, plusieurs chevaliers d'Athena avait décidé d'aller profiter des plages. Les cinq chevaliers de bronze s'était installés dans un coin, car même s'ils avaient tissé des liens avec les autres chevaliers, ils préféraient toujours se retrouver entre eux.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Seiya et les autres avaient vaincu Hades et que tous les chevaliers d'or étaient revenu à la vie. Ils avaient tous repris leur vie en profitant au maximum de la chance que les dieux leur avaient offert. C'est pourquoi de nombreux couples s'étaient formés comme Shion et Dokho, Camus et Milo, Mu et Aldebaran. Mais ça n'empêchait pas aux célibataires de s'amuser autant qu'eux. Mais l'un de ces chevaliers ne profitait pas de ce moment de paix : le chevalier d'Andromède. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à surmonter le fait d'avoir été le réceptacle d'Hades et donc de faire du mal à ses amis, surtout qu'il rêvait chaque nuit d'être Hades et de torturer à nouveaux les personnes auxquelles il tient le plus. A cause de ces cauchemars, Shun restait à l'écart des autres et même lorsqu'il était avec ses frères d'armes, il ne parlait que très peu, ne souriait plus aux âneries de Seiya ou aux histoires de Shiryu, mais personne n'avait remarqué, même son frère n'avait rien constaté... D'un côté cela rassurait Shun car il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi il se sentait mal, mais en même temps il aurait tant aimé que son frère le prenne dans ses bras pour le réconforter, lui raconter ses craintes et lui demander son pardon... Même s'il savait qu'il ne le mériterait pas car il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher Hades de les blesser...

"Si tu n'as rien fait c'est parce que tu voulais leur faire du mal... Tu ne supportais plus qu'ils te prennent pour une faible petite chose..."

Shun sursauta, cette voix... C'était celle d'Hades! Il commença à paniquer, ne comprenant pas comment le Dieu qu'ils avaient tué pouvait s'adresser à lui.

"C'est parce que nous ne faisons qu'un et tu le sais... Tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi car au fond de toi tu aimes tuer.

-C'est faux!"

En même temps que le chevalier d'Andromède se répétait que c'était faux, il entendait des voix lointaines qui l'appelait. Il reconnut immédiatement celles de ces frères d'armes...Ils avaient l'air inquiet...

"Tu vois, faire souffrir les autres c'est dans ta nature. Tu leur fais de la peine en faisant tout pour qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

-C'est faux...

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi alors pourquoi pleures-tu tout le temps? Pourquoi ne te bas-tu pas à fond alors que ta vie est en jeux?"

Avant qu'il puisse répondre à Hades, une douleur cuisante sur sa joue le fit constater qu'il rêvait. En posant sa main sur sa joue, il regardait un à un les autres chevaliers de bronze et constata qu'il était dans les bras de son frère et que c'était surement lui qui l'avait giflé.

-Shun sa va? Tu faisais un cauchemar et on arrivait pas à te réveiller...

-Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Shun, nous ne pouvons pas contrôler nos rêves."

-Shiryu a raison. Tu as rêver de quoi?

-De rien d'important Nii-san. Je m'en souviens même plus.

Shun leur offrit un sourire afin de calmer leur inquiétude mais les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore alors qu'il était réveillé n'arrivaient pas à les convaincre. Ikki les essuya doucement en regardant son frère dans les yeux.

-Shun ne nous mens pas. On aime pas te voir pleurer.

-Nii san je vais bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

-Sauf que ça dure depuis presque un mois!

Tous se retournèrent vers Hyoga, surpris de ses paroles mais aussi qu'il avait levé la voix contre Shun.

"Comment tu...

-chaque nuit, je sens de la peur dans ton cosmos...

-Nous on a rien senti...

-Je m'en doute sinon Ikki tu l'aurais déjà enseveli de question mais c'était un sentiment très faible et je préférais attendre que tu nous en parle en premier shun...

-Shun explique nous ce qui t'arrives.

-Je n'ai rien!

Il s'enleva des bras de son frère et partit en courant, toutes les barrières qu'il avait créé pour ne pas craquer s'effondrait, maintenant que ses amis savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas bien, ils ne le laisseront plus tranquille... Et ils seront dégoutés par sa faiblesse... Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta enfin de courir, il était essoufflé d'avoir tant couru, le pire de tout c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où il était, il avait voulu s'éloigner de tous les chevaliers donc il s'était éloigné le plus possible du sanctuaire... Il soupira en pensant que de toute façon il serait bien obligé d'y retourner et d'affronter ses amis... Mais pour l'instant il voulait rester seul mais son vœux ne se réalisa pas car quelques secondes après qu'il se soit arrêté, une main se posa sur son épaule. En tournant la tête, il constata que ce n'était pas son frère comme il l'avait pensé mais que c'était Hyoga. Le blond se mit en face de lui et essuya les larmes qui avait redoublé depuis tout à l'heure et laissa sa main sur la joue de Shun.

-Shun... Pourquoi tu nous fuis? Nous sommes tes amis, non?

-Si... Bien sûr...

-Alors pourquoi gardes-tu tout pour toi? Si c'était moi qui avais des cauchemars ne voudrais tu pas que je vous en parle? On ne vas pas penser que tu es faibles de faire des cauchemars, nous en faisant tous. La dernière fois que j'ai rêver de la disparition de ma mère, tu m'avais rejoins sur la balcon et tu m'avais pris dans tes bras pour me réconforter et tu n'as bougé seulement quand je m'étais réveillé le lendemain. Laisse moi te réconforter à ton tour.

-Je ... Pardonne moi...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Shun, je sais que c'est difficile de parler de nos cauchemars et de nos craintes.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça... Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fais quand nous étions en enfer...

-Ce n'était pas toi! C'était Hades!

-Nous ne faisions qu'un...

-Tu n'es pas Hades et Ikki nous a expliqué que tu t'étais laissé contrôler seulement pour affaiblir Hades afin qu'il puisse le tuer! Tu étais prêt à te sacrifier pour protéger les autres, ça prouve que tu n'es pas lui. Tu n'as pas à chercher le pardon pour des choses dont tu n'es pas responsable. Mais si tu veux je te pardonne d'avoir pensé ça mais à une condition que tu souris de nouveau et que tu ne nous caches plus rien.

-Promis...

Mais Hyoga voyait bien que Shun n'était pas complètement convaincu. Il caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement et quand il recula pour le regarder dans les yeux, il y vit de la surprise.

-Tu penses vraiment que je t'embrasserais et que je serais tomber amoureux de toi si tu étais Hades?

-Redis le...

-Je t'aime.

Le blond le répéta encore plusieurs fois en déposant des baisers sur sa tempe, il voyait bien que le plus jeune avait besoin d'entendre ses mots pour pouvoir s'y raccrocher et il était prêt à le répéter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convaincu qu'il n'était pas Hades et que quelqu'un l'aimait.

[J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain chapitre sera sur Mu et Aldébaran mais cela ne sera pas vraiment un yaoi mais plus une histoire pour montrer comment à débuté leur amitié alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des chibis Golds.]


	3. Aldé et Mu (Chibi)

Aldebaran et Mu

[Mu et Aldébaran n'ont que cinq ans et suite à un accident ils vont devenir les meilleurs amis.]

Le jeune Aldebaran n'était encore qu'un apprenti à cette époque et il était arrivé au sanctuaire il y a moins d'un mois. Même s'il n'avait que cinq ans il dépassait tous les jeunes de son âge d'une tête minimum, c'est pourquoi il effrayait souvent les autres. Il ne voulait pas effrayer les autres et ne pas réussir à se faire des amis parmi les futurs chevaliers d'ors l'attristait. Donc au lieu de s'amuser avec les autres il préférait rester dans les "jupes" de son maître. Tandis que ce dernier essayait de rapprocher son élève des autres et pour cela il avait décidé de rejoindre le grand Pope Shion qui surveillait les enfants avec Ayoros et Saga.

Mais même avec l'aide de ces trois là, le maître ne réussit pas à décoller Aldébaran. Et pour cause il voyait bien qu'Aprodite et Angelo (DM) se moquaient des plus jeunes, en particulier de milo et d'aiolia qui était souvent protégé par le jeune bélier.

Mu du bélier était assez petit pour son âge mais cela n'empêchait pas de protéger ses deux amis, il utilisait souvent sa télékinésie pour faire reculer Aphrodite et Angelo, mais cette fois ci ça ne suffit pas, ces derniers étaient bien décidé à profiter que les adultes étaient concentré sur le nouveau taureau pour s'amuser. Aphrodite avait réussi à mettre à terre Milo et Aiolia et leur faisait manger la poussière, tandis qu'Angelo arrêtait pas de pousser Mu contre la paroi rocheuse, pendant que le plus jeune essayait d'envoyer des rocher sur Angelo pour se libérer, ce qui abima grandement la paroi car un gros rocher qui avait perdu ceux qui le soutenait et tomba sur Mu et Angelo.

Le futur Cancer vit le rocher et se jeta en arrière pour se protéger en laissant le petit agneau à son sort, ce dernier voyait aussi le rocher foncer vers lui mais tétanisé il ne réussit même pas à se téléporter. Les adultes ne remarquèrent ce qui se passait seulement lorsqu'ils entendirent le rocher exploser au contact d'un corps d'enfant. Shion ayant peur pour Mu et pour les autres se téléporta aussi vite et il fut surpris de ce qu'il vit.

Le jeune agneau n'était pas blessé, il était dans les bras du jeune Aldébaran qui c'était servit de son corps pour le protéger. Mu était choqué non seulement parce qu'il avait faillit être blessé, mais surtout parce que le futur taureau avait été blessé à sa place. ce dernier ne lâchait pas Mu du regard pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été blessé. Il ne le lacha seulement quand Shion et le chevalier d'or du taureau arrivèrent à leur côté et qu'ils vérifièrent qu'ils n'avaient rien. Le jaune taureau n'avait que quelques égratignures mais ne ressentait aucune douleur et Mu n'avait même pas été blessé. Ce petit groupe retourna auprès de Saga, ce dernier avait rattrapé Angelo et Aphrodite qui avait essayé de s'enfuir afin que Shion leur fasse la leçon car il avait vraiment eu peur pour ses deux chibis.

Le lendemain, les chibis jouaient comme à leur habitude, avec les petits groupes qu'ils avaient formé. Mais pendant que Milo, Aiolia et Mu jouaient à chat, le petit bélier s'était téléporté vers Aldébaran qui était assis à côté de son maître. Le chibi taureau fut surpris qu'un autre enfant vienne lui parler et se gratta nerveusement la tête ne sachant pas comment saluer le petit bélier.

« Salut! Merci pour hier.

-… De… De rien… »

Le jeune Aldé parlait d'une toute petite voix à cause de sa timidité, mais derrière lui son maître souriait, heureux que son apprenti c'était enfin fait un ami.

«Pourquoi tu ne viens jamais jouer avec nous?

-Parce que… je veux pas déranger…

-Pourquoi tu dérangerais?

-Parce que je suis pas votre ami…

-Bah pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Car personne veut être mon ami… Je suis affreux et j'ai la carrure d'un monstre… »

Mu rapprocha son visage de celui de l'autre enfant afin de bien l'examiner.

« Bah si moi je veux être ton ami et puis je trouve pas que t'es affreux, t'es juste différent, moi aussi Aphro et Angelo se moquent de moi car je suis différent. »

Il montra du doigt, ses deux points de vie qu'il avait sur le front.

« Et c'est vrai que t'es plus grand que nous et c'est tant mieux, sinon je serais surement blessé à cette heure ci, voir pire. C'est une chance tu pourras protéger pleins de gens comme ça! »

Aldébaran ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il commençait vraiment à croire en les paroles de Mu et se laissa même trainer par son nouvel ami pour jouer avec les autres. Pendant toutes cette discussion les deux maîtres de ces futurs chevaliers ne les avaient pas quitté des yeux et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le commencement d'une si grande amitié.

[Et voila ils sont pas mignons nos futurs chevaliers d'or? J'espère que vous avez aimé, si vous voulez voir d'autres chapitres avec nos chibis n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. Le prochain chapitre sera soit un HarbingerxKiki soit un ShiryuxShun, tout dépendra de ma motivation et de vos reviews ^^]


	4. CamusXMilo part1

CamusXMilo

Milo, Mu et Aiolia avaient amené les traîtres jusqu'au sanctuaire d'Athena… Les traîtres… Qu'ils avaient appelé frères… Saga… Qui avait été comme un grand frère pour tous quand ils n'étaient encore que des chibis gold… Shura qui avait été si fidèle à Athena… Comment pouvait-il la trahir… Mais le pire Camus…. Son Camus…Comment avait-il pu le trahir… Déjà de voir son corps sans vie après la première bataille du sanctuaire l'avait brisé… Il l'avait abandonné… Quand il l'avait revue au sanctuaire de la vierge, il avait failli lui sauter au cou en pleurant, il avait été si heureux de le revoir… Mais ce sentiment n'exista qu'un seul instant… Son Camus portait un surplis…Il avait rejoint Hades, pour tuer Athena… Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?! Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il se serait enfuit avec lui, ils seraient resté caché jusqu'à ce qu'il aurait réussi à lui refaire reprendre ses esprits… Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas possible… Athena était morte…Ils l'avaient poussé au suicide… Milo était sûr que Camus n'était pas lui-même… Hades devait le manipuler… Qu'à cause de ce dieu, le verseau faisait du mal aux gens à qui il tenait… Il devait en finir avec Camus, avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre… Il savait que Camus en aurait fait pareil s'il avait été à sa place.

Ses mains se serrèrent autour de la gorge de Camus, cette même gorge où il avait déposé un nombre incalculable de baiser… Il ne devait pas craquer… Il ferma les yeux car voir le visage de son Camus lui déchirait le cœur… Il ne fit même pas attention aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Le scorpion essayait de ne penser plus à rien, mais il n'y arriva pas quand il sentit un cosmos le caresser… Il était froid et pourtant il lui réchauffait le cœur… Les larmes redoublèrent et Milo tomba à genoux. Il savait ce que signifiait cette caresse de Cosmos… Camus n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire « je t'aime » mais à chaque fois que le Scorpion le lui disait, le français lui répondait comme il l'avait fait à l'instant. Milo n'avait jamais eu besoin de mot pour comprendre les sentiments de son amant, son cosmos parlait pour lui… Alors pourquoi lui faire ça maintenant ?...Après l'avoir trahi… Après l'avoir abandonné… Athena avait expliqué qu'elle avait fait ça pour les soulager de leurs souffrances… S'ils faisaient ça contre leur grès ?...

Il sentit deux mains froides se poser sur ses joues et essuyer ses larmes. S'il avait vraiment été un traître, son Camus aurait pu en profiter pour le tuer mais au contraire il essayait de le réconforter… C'était bien son Camus. Et même si le Scorpion ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient agis comme cela, il avait toujours fait confiance à son verseau même lorsqu'il lui disait des choses incompréhensibles et il continuera à lui faire confiance.

« Je t'aime mon camus. »

[Et voilà un nouveau drabble cette fois-ci sur Camus et Milo, alors je ne sais pas si vous avez fait attention mais dans la scène de la mort d'Athena on voit que Milo étrangle Camus, mais la scène d'après si on fait attention au fond on voit que Milo est à genoux devant Camus. Je suis sûr que toutes les fans de ce pairing l'ont remarqué mais bon je sais que d'autres me croient pas quand je leur dis qu'il y a ce détail XD Enfin bon voilà je pense faire ce Drabble en 3 parties, la deuxième partie sera le même chapitre mais du côté de Camus et la troisième sera une surprise )

Comme d'habitues n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à donner des idées de drabbles que vous voudriez voir ou encore des idées de Pairing, à la prochaine ^^ ]


	5. KikiXGenbu

KikiXGenbu (mention de ShionXDokho et de MuXDM)

Peu de temps c'était écoulé depuis que Koga et les autres avaient vaincu Mars. Et la fin de la guerre ne signifiait qu'une seule chose pour le chevalier d'or du bélier : la réparation des armures. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il s'occupait des armures d'or et celle des jeunes chevaliers. Même si sa jeune apprenti l'aidait, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider pour tout, notamment quand il fallait du sang.

Ce soir-là, Kiki était vraiment dans un état d'épuisement, il avait travaillé toute la journée sur l'armure d'or de la Balance et il comptait se coucher directement, son apprenti dormait déjà et il n'avait pas envie de la réveiller pour qu'elle lui prépare à manger. Il se releva mais avec la perte de sang, il eut le vertige. Il savait qu'il allait s'écrouler sur le sol et qu'il n'aurait surement pas la force de se relever donc il ne chercha pas à résister. Mais le choc ne vient pas. Surpris, le bélier ouvrit les yeux et vit Genbu, le chevalier d'or de la Balance. Ce dernier le tenait dans ses bras et l'avait rattrapé à temps et on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Ca va aller ?

-Genbu…

-Et ben t'as eu de la chance que j'étais sorti en ville ce soir, sinon tu aurais joué le prince au bois dormant jusqu'à demain. »

Le rire cristallin de Genbu, réchauffa le cœur de Kiki sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Dans ces bras il se sentait bien, à l'abri et inconsciemment il se blottit contre le torse de l'autre chevalier. Mais ce dernier pensa que c'était seulement à cause de la fatigue donc il le porta jusqu'au canapé.

« Ça t'arrives souvent de finir dans cet état ?

-Je crois que je… me suis surmené…

-J'ai vu ça. Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore mangé.»

Il se leva sans attendre la réponse de l'autre et prépara vite fait un repas qu'il plaça devant Kiki.

« Je n'ai pas faim…J'ai juste sommeil…

-Je m'en moque, tu manges ou je te donne la bectée.

-Quoi ? Tu n'oserais … »

Kiki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Genbu lui avait déjà mis une fourchette dans la bouche. Le jeune bélier se força à avaler et fit tout son possible pour ne pas rougir. C'était assez gênant comme situation, mais en même temps il aimait bien… Et cela lui rappela une histoire que son maître lui avait comptée il y a très longtemps.

A cette époque, Kiki n'était encore qu'un enfant, les chevaliers d'or étaient ressuscités depuis peu et c'était bien longtemps avant qu'ils ne disparaissent sans laisser de trace… Il vivait donc avec son maître Mu et notamment le compagnon de son maître : Deathmask alias Angelo. Ce couple avait surpris pas mal de monde et Kiki avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre comment le Cancer avait réussi à plaire à son maître donc un jour il profita que le cancer n'était pas avec eux pour demander à son maître comment il avait su qu'Angelo était le bon.

« Tu sais comment notre travail peut être épuisant, il arrive souvent qu'on s'écroule d'épuisement si nous rendons la vie à trop d'armures en peu de temps. Et bien la fois où tu étais parti à Jamir avec maître Shion, c'est ce qui m'était arrivé. Je m'étais évanoui et quand je me suis réveillé, même si je n'avais pas encore la force d'ouvrir les yeux, j'avais senti que j'étais dans mon lit. Au début je pensais que c'était Aldébaran qui était venu m'aider, mais une main caressa mes cheveux et ce n'était point celle d'Aldé. Alors je m'étais forcé à ouvrir les yeux et je vis Angelo. Durant toute cette journée il avait pris soin de moi, il m'avait apporté à manger, il m'avait même donné la bectée. Mais je su qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour me rendre ridicule, car dans son regard se lisait l'inquiétude mais aussi une petite étincelle que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'il m'aimait et que j'ai craqué pour lui. »

Pendant tout son discours, son maître n'avait pas arrêté de sourire en se remémorant ces souvenirs. Mais Kiki ne sourit pas à la fin, au contraire il tira la langue comme s'il était dégouté.

« Bah ! C'est trop guimauve je m'attendais à autre chose du psychopathe, puis la bectée… Bah c'est dégueu ! »

Le dit psychopathe qui était arrivé pile à ce moment, souleva le petit mouton par la nuque sans prêter attention au fait qu'il se débattait.

« Je ne suis pas guimauve microbe, je suis Italien c'est différent. »

Et pour embêter le petit, Angelo attrapa Mu de son autre main pour le coller à lui et l'embrassa, sous la plainte du futur bélier.

Ce fut la voix de Genbu qui le ramena à la réalité. Il s'excusa en regardant la fourchette qui était devant son visage.

« Bon alors tu manges ? Mon bras va fatiguer à force.

D'accord je vais manger mais pas un mot aux autres.

-Promis ça sera notre petit secret. »

Le clin d'œil qu'il lui fit, fit rire le bélier. Et alors qu'il se laissait nourrir, il remarqua dans les yeux de son ami, il n'y avait plus d'inquiétude mais une …. Une étincelle. Il cherchait comment y réagir quand le rire de Genbu le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien je repensais à une vieille histoire que mon maître Dokho m'avait raconté. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il était devenu l'amant de l'ancien grand pope Shion, après qu'il ait pris soin de lui. Comme toi, il était au bord de l'épuisement.

-Quoi ? Maître Shion aussi a trouvé son compagnon comme ça ?

-Aussi ?

-Oui c'était le cas aussi pour maître Mu.

-Laisse-moi deviner, avec ton maître il y avait aussi une histoire de bectée et d'étincelle comme celle qu'il y a dans tes yeux ?

-Dans…Dans mes yeux ? Dans les tiens tu veux dire !

-Là je ne vais pas te contredire.

-Et comment c'est fini l'histoire du côté de Dokho et de Shion ?

-Je suis sûr que tu t'en doutes. Comme ça. »

Il prit Kiki dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Comme Dokho l'avait fait plus de 200ans avant et comme Angelo l'avait fait avec Mu.

[Et voila un nouveau drabble, j'espère que ça vous a plu surtout à toi : queen of beyblade qui m'a fait cette demande ^^.]


	6. Mu DM (chibi)

Shion avait été obligé de stopper l'entrainement de Mu car le maître qui devait s'occuper du nouveau cancer avait quelques problèmes avec l'enfant qu'il avait ramené la veille. Mais ce qui faisait enrager le plus le grand Pope, c'est que Chranos qui allait entraîner le futur cancer ne l'avait même pas prévenu qu'il avait trouvé son élève, il avait fallu que ça soit Saga qui vienne le prévenir à l'instant en lui disant que des hurlements bestiaux s'entendaient depuis la quatrième maison.

C'est donc accompagné de Mu et de Saga qu'ils descendirent jusqu'à la maison du cancer, où Chranos sortit dès qu'il sentit leur cosmos.

"Grand pope...

-Que se passe-t-il avec ton élève?

-Il est... Sauvage, il vivait dans la rue donc je préférais attendre un peu avant de vous le présenter...

-Pourquoi il hurle? Il a mal?"

Tous se tournèrent vers le petit agneau dont ils avaient oublié sa présence. Chranos le fusilla du regard, il avait toujours détesté les gosses et Shion le savait, mais il n'avait pas le choix de lui confier un élève car il était le seul à connaître les connaissances qu'il fallait pour devenir un chevalier d'or du cancer...

"Chranos écarte toi je vais le voir.

-Grand pope je vous déconseille... Il est..."

Mais Shion ne l'écouta pas et pénétra dans la maison mais il constata que les cris s'étaient arrêtés, mais surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du futur cancer, ni de son cosmos. Saga et Chranos pénétrèrent à sa suite et en constatant les mêmes choses que lui, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour tous les chibis.

Mu était resté dehors et attendait en silence en essayant de voir à travers la porte, mais un bruit lui fit tourner la tête vers un buisson, pensant que c'était le chaton qu'Aiolia avait trouvé, il commença à ramper dans le buisson, mais à la place il vit un enfant qui était vraiment sale, ses habits étaient en lambeaux et il était impossible de savoir si l'enfant avait blessure à cause de toute la crasse. Devant l'idée que l'enfant soit blessé, Mu s'inquiéta tout de suite, son maître lui avait toujours appris qu'il fallait aider les gens blessé, donc il essaya de s'approcher de l'autre enfant, mais ce dernier recula en grognant.

Le petit agneau fut assez surpris, il n'avait jamais vu un enfant grogner comme ça, il donnait surtout l'impression d'être un animal blessé et qui avait peur... Mais notre futur bélier était déjà têtu comme tous ses prédécesseurs donc il continua de s'approcher de l'inconnu en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes qui avaient pour but de lui expliquer qu'il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Mais quand sa main toucha enfin le futur cancer, ce dernier le morda au poignet de toutes ses forces. Mu se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier malgré la douleur, mais il ne put retenir les larmes. Il attrapa un bout de son écharpe avec son autre main et profita que l'autre ne lâchait pas son poignet afin de nettoyer son visage.

Le futur cancer, desserra sa prise sur le poignet de Mu, sans pour autant le lâcher, il regardait l'enfant qui était si différent de lui, il était propre, beau... il lui faisait penser aux poupées qu'il voyait de temps en temps dans les vitrines... Il ne comprenait pas son geste... Il était doux au lieu de le frapper comme tous les autres... Pourquoi...

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait pas de blessure au visage, Mu lui souri, bien que quelques larmes coulaient encore et éloigna sa main de son visage, mais en faisant attention qu'elle reste dans le champ de vision de l'autre enfant.

"Tu n'as pas l'air blessé au visage, mais tu ne veux pas sortir? Mon maître pourrait t'aider et vérifier que tu n'ais rien. Mais évite de le mordre, c'est pas gentil et ça fait mal..."

Le futur cancer ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait envie de faire confiance à cette poupée... Donc il lâcha sa main mais pas réflexe il commença à lécher le sang qu'il avait sur les lèvres mais s'arrêta quand il vit la grimace de la poupée.

"Non tu ne dois pas faire ça c'est dégoutant, laisse moi essuyer ça, d'accord?"

Mu rapprocha son écharpe du visage de l'enfant mais sans le toucher, il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas contre et qu'il n'allait pas le remordre, mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas il lui essuya le sang.

Le futur cancer se blottissait un peu contre la main de l'agneau, elle était chaude...Un contact sans violence était si bon... Il ne savait même pas que ça pouvait exister... Et il ne put s'empêcher de grogner un peu lorsque Mu enleva sa main et de l'attraper par le bras quand il entendit la voix d'un adulte.

"C'est la voix de mon maître ne t'inquiète pas il est gentil. Viens je resterais avec toi."

Il commença à sortir du buisson en prévenant son maître par télépathie de ce qui venait de se passer et en s'assurant que le futur cancer le suivait bien. Une fois dehors, Chranos commença à s'approcher afin de réprimander son élève mais Mu s'interposa ainsi que Shion qui ne comptait pas laisser Chranos faire du mal à son élève.

«Grand pope, laissez moi punir ce petit démon, je lui avais ordonné de rester dans la chambre!

-Chranos ce n'est pas en le punissant qu'il sera plus docile et puis il a arrêté de crier c'est déjà un bon début.

-Maitre Shion, je peux l'emmener à votre temple pour que je puisse l'aider à se laver?

-Nous allons rentrer tous les trois.

-Grand pope, et pour mon apprenti?

-Il est certainement blessé et puis il n'est pas apte à commencer l'entrainement tout de suite… »

L'ancien bélier se tourna vers les deux enfants et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le futur cancer s'accrochant aux cheveux de Mu comme si c'était un doudou.

« Et de toute façon je pense qu'on aura du mal à les séparer.

-Mais grand pope…

-Me contredirais-tu?

-Non grand pope… »

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Shion était remonté à son temple avec les deux enfants et ils avaient commencé par laver le jeune cancer…Enfin plutôt ils inondèrent la pièce et finir trempé afin de débarbouillé le petit sauvage. Heureusement, au bout d'un moment, il se laissa faire car Mu lui tenait les mains. Mais pour le coiffer ce fut encore pire, avec tous les nœuds qu'il avait ça lui faisait mal donc il se débattait et a faillit mordre Shion a plusieurs reprises et donc Mu essayait de le distraire en lui parlant.

« Comment tu t'appelles?

-…

-Maitre Shion… Pourquoi il ne me répond pas?

-Soit on ne lui a pas appris à parler, soit il n'a pas de nom.

-On va te donner un nom, d'accord? »

Le chibi cancer hocha légèrement de la tête, même s'il restait concentré sur le sourire de Mu, il continuait à lui faire confiance même si à cause de lui, l'autre adulte lui faisait mal… Mais il lui avait dit que c'était pour son bien.

« Tu devrais lui trouver un nom Italien, ça serait mieux.

-Italien… Maitre comment s'appelait le peintre dont vous m'aviez montré les tableaux?

-Michael-Angelo?

-Angelo ça te plait?

-Angelo… »

Les deux moutons regardèrent le chibi cancer surpris, ils imaginaient bien qu'il n'était pas muait mais il ne pensait pas qu'il allait leur répondre (et Shion pensait qu'il ne comprenait pas le grec).

« Ca te plais?

-…oui…

-Angelo peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu ne parlais pas avant?

-…On m'interdisait de parler…

-Pourquoi?

-… … Sais pas…

-Et bien ici, Angelo, tu as le droit de t'exprimer, tu es ici pour devenir un chevalier d'or, comme Mu, mais tu dois pas griffer ou mordre les autres. »

Pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, Shion lui expliqua le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire et comment il allait être entrainé, mais à chaque fois qu'il comprenait qu'il allait être séparé de Mu, le jeune Angelo s'accrochait aux cheveux de couleur lila. Shion ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène, car elle lui rappelait son frère adoptif : Manigoldo qui avait été l'apprenti de Sage, il lui avait souvent expliqué qu'il avait eu la même attitude les premières nuits où Sage dormait avec lui, il s'accrochait à ses cheveux et il était parfois impossible de le détacher. Donc il préféra ne pas le brusquer et prit la décision d'envoyer Chranos en mission afin de rendre l'enfant plus sociale avant que son maitre décide de l'entrainer.

Au milieu de la nuit, Shion rentra dans la chambre de Mu pour s'assurer que les deux enfants dormaient bien et il les trouva allonger dans le même lit, blottit dans les bras de l'autre et Angelo qui continuait de tenir les cheveux de son petit agneau comme si c'était un doudou. Il imagina tout de suite qu'il sera difficile de les séparer pour leurs futurs entrainements.


	7. DM X MU

MuX DM

Deathmask avait pour mission de tuer le vieux maître, le chevalier de la Balance. C'était un ordre du grand pope. Ah! il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en pensant à ce titre ridicule, lui il savait vraiment qui était derrière ce casque, mais il ne disait rien car Saga avait prouvé qu'il était le plus fort et puis après tout il s'en foutait de qui donnait les ordres tant qu'il pouvait tuer des gens... Mais aujourd'hui sa mission allait échoué à cause de Mu... Son agneau... Il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois… Il était toujours aussi beau… Lui et Mu avaient toujours été proche l'un de l'autre depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés... Il était d'accord pour obéir à Saga mais jamais pour faire ça! Il ne tuerait pas Mu, si Saga était pas content tant pis pour lui. C'est pourquoi il tourna le dos à Mu au lieu de combattre et commença à partir, mais dans son esprit il entendit sa voix... Sa voix si douce qui n'avait presque pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, qui lui disait de se rejoindre dans une heure un peu plus loin. Au que oui il y serait et il fera tout pour ramener son agneau, il réussirait où Aldébaran avait échoué.

Un an après que Saga avait pris le rôle de Grand Pope, il avait donné l'ordre à Aldébaran de ramener Mu qui se cachait à Jamir… Tout d'abord il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette stupide vache savait où se trouvait Mu! Lui qui avait passé plusieurs mois à essayer de le trouver sans résultat! Et en plus Mu était son meilleur ami, il aurait du lui dire où il allait! Mais non! Il n'y avait que la stupide vache à qui Mu avait tout dit! Tsss vive l'amitié! Il allait l'entendre son agneau! Mais encore s'il n'y avait eu que ça! Mais Non! Cette grosse vache n'avait même pas réussi à le ramener! Soit disant, Mu ne pouvait pas revenir avant de finir de réparer une grande partie des armures qui se trouvaient à Jamir…

Le Cancer était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du bélier. Ce dernier se plaça juste derrière Deathmask et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Et ben tu grognes de nouveau on dirait. »

Angelo se retourna vivement et attrapa fermement le poignet de l'autre chevalier d'or, sa rage se lisait dans ses yeux. Immédiatement Mu imagina que son ami était sous l'emprise de Saga, mais il fut rassuré quand le cancer le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué Angelo…

-Ah ouai? Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis où tu allais? Pourquoi n'es tu pas revenu?

-Aie aie! Tu me fais mal… »

En même temps d'avoir parlé, DM avait attrapé les cheveux de Mu pour les lui tirer, pas trop fort mais assez quand même (non mais c'était de la faute de son agneau il l'avait vraiment pris pour un con cette fois ci).

« Qu'Est-ce qui a entre toi et la vache?!

-De quoi tu parles?

-Pourquoi il sait où tu te trouves?! »

Le petit mouton soupira et essaya de libérer ses cheveux, il savait bien que leur retrouvailles aller se passer en partie comme cela…

« Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, nous sommes juste ami.

-Et moi je ne suis pas ton ami?!

-Bien sûr que si mais toi tu ne m'aurais pas laissé le temps de parler et tu m'aurais ramené au sanctuaire…

-Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire! »

Il commença à le tirer par les cheveux mais fut surpris quand il ne sentit plus les cheveux dans sa main, il tourna le regard pour voir le bélier qui s'était téléporté un peu plus loin… De la tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux…

« Je ne peux pas rentrer Angelo…

-Et pourquoi? Tu es un chevalier d'or! Ta place est au sanctuaire!

-Pas pour l'instant… Angelo… Ce n'est plus mon maitre Shion le grand pope… C'est Saga…

-Je sais.

-Tu sais?

-Ben ouai…

-Alors pourquoi tu lui obéis?!

-Car il a prouvé qu'il était le plus fort.

-Et tu t'en fiche de la mort de mon maitre!

-Seuls les plus forts peuvent donner les ordres.

-Va-t-en DM. Si nous devons nous battre je le ferais de toute mes forces.

-Roh arrête de jouer ton bébé! Il est mort tout ce que tu peux faire c'est revenir au sanctuaire et obéir à Saga!

-Jamais et je ne suis pas un bébé! Je ne trahirais pas Athena.

-Tu me laisses pas le choix, je vais te ramener quand même. »

Il s'apprêta à immobiliser Mu à l'aide de son attaque mais ce dernier s'était téléporté juste avant. Mais quel sale bébé! Il allait réussir à le retrouver et il verra!

A son retour au Sanctuaire, DM se dirigea directement vers le temple du grand Pope afin de faire son rapport, il savait que normalement il devrait bien se faire défoncer, pour ne pas ramener la tête du vieux, mais là il avait une meilleure nouvelle, c'est qu'il avait une preuve que Mu n'exécutait pas de mission importante donc il pourrait allé le déloger de chez lui. Bien sûr cette idée plut à l'imposteur, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de suivre le taureau de loin afin de savoir où se trouvait la cachette de Mu.

Mu était bien content en s'occupant des corvées, il avait eu la visite d'Aldébaran. C'était la seule personne qui savait où il vivait. Et ça lui faisait du bien de revoir un ami d'enfance, même s'il aurait aimé voir Angelo mais depuis leur dernière rencontre il savait que c'était impossible… Lui il était toujours du côté d'Athena… Et n'accepterait pas d'obéir à celui qui a tué l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père adoptif… Cela voulait dire qu'il allait forcément devoir se battre contre lui… Il soupira, maintenant sa bonne humeur était parti donc il décida d'aller se balader.

Quand DM arriva devant la tour il ne put s'empêcher de rire, son plan était stupide mais la vache était assez stupide pour que sa marche. Par contre il n'avait pas pensé au détail que la tour n'aurait pas de porte… Comment il allait rentré…

« Hey toi t'es comme Aldé?

-T'es qui toi?

-Je suis l'apprenti de Mu et je garde cette tour.

-Je suis un ami de Mu, je suis Angelo, chevalier d'or du cancer.

-Angelo? Celui que maitre Mu appelle pendant son sommeil et à qui il écrit des lettres?

-Des lettres?

-Ouai mais il ne les envoie jamais en fin de compte… »

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre… Mu l'appelait pendant son sommeil? Pourtant il était sûr qu'il l'avait oublié… La preuve sinon il lui aurait donné des nouvelles… Le cancer se donna une claque mentalement, mais qu'elle idiot! Il avait voulu lui en donner mais son statut d'exilé lui en empêchait… Fin bon ça serait bientôt fini, il allait le ramener et il sera de nouveaux avec lui.

« Bon tu vois bien que je suis un ami de ton maitre, bon tu me laisses rentrer?

-Ben non je peux pas, je sais me téléporter pas téléporter quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

-Kiki retourne dans ta chambre, ce n'est pas un invité.

-Kiki? C'est pourri comme nom.

-Hey! Mon nom n'est pas pourri! Mais maitre ce n'est pas votre ami?

-Kiki. »

Kiki savait que son maitre s'énervait très rarement mais alors là il l'était donc il partit à toute vitesse. Mu croisa les bras, mais resta à bonne distance du cancer.

« Bah alors tu m'appelles pendant ton sommeil? Que c'est mignon mon ptit agneau.

-Tais toi. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

-Et c'est méchant mon ptit agneau de ne pas avoir envoyé ces lettres, moi j'attendais de tes nouvelles.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

-Pourquoi? J'aime bien t'appeler mon petit agneau, bon allé arrête de jouer les bébés je te ramène à la maiso… »

Il se fit couper la parole à cause d'un coup de poing venant du bélier. Ah ouai il voulait se la jouer comme ça! Il allait l'assommer et le ramener, il voulait bien être gentil mais il ne fallait pas abu…ser… Merde…Pourquoi il pleurait….

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça… C'était le surnom que mon maitre me donnait et il est mort… Par Saga et tu voudrais que je retourne au sanctuaire pour qu'il me tue aussi…

-Mais non il ne te tuera pas, tu n'as qu'à lui obéir.

-Non… Si je suis parti si vite du sanctuaire c'est qu'il avait essayé de me tuer…

-Quoi?

-Après que j'ai senti que mon maitre était mort j'ai foncé jusqu'à son temple car je n'arrivais pas à y croire… Et je suis tombé sur Saga avec les habits de mon maitre… Au départ je ne voulais pas y croire… Je voulais croire que c'était Shion… Donc je me suis jeté dans ses bras… Mais Saga avait profité de cela pour essayer de me tuer… Par chance j'ai réussi à bloquer le coup et je me suis enfui… Tu crois que c'est pas plaisir que je me exilé ici! Où il n'y a personne! Alors que j'ai perdu mes amis… Ma famille… Alors si tu veux vraiment me ramener à Saga… Tue moi maintenant… Ca sera plus rapide…»

Tout en parlant, Mu avait défait le bandage de son bras droit, où DM pouvait voir une vilaine cicatrice. Ce salop de Saga! Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait voir Mu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait passer à autre chose et lui obéir, que c'était pour le bien du sanctuaire! Il voulait bien obéir au plus fort mais fallait pas le prendre pour un con non plus! Il attrapa donc son mouton dans ses bras et essuya ses larmes.

« Je ne te tuerais pas, tu es mon ptit agneau.

-Arrête de me di…

-Non toi tais toi. Même si le v… ton maitre est mort, il n'était pas le seul à t'appeler comme ça, tu es aussi mon agneau à moi. Et je continuerais à t'appeler comme ça. Et je vais pas te ramener au sanctuaire, même si j'aimerais te garder rien que pour moi. »

Le cancer se mit une baffe mentalement car il venait d'imaginer son Mu, dans une tunique assez courte, enchainé à un mur dans sa chambre. Il aurait dû demander à Saga si c'était possible de faire ça… Roh pourquoi il avait fallu que Saga veuille le tuer, si c'était juste pour le punir il aurait été d'accord pour servir de bourreau… … … Il devrait peut être arrêter de penser à des choses comme celle là, c'était pas le moment. (p'tite-Najoua-14 c'est pour toi ce petit passage XD)

« Saga risque de te tuer si tu ne me ramènes pas…

-Bah il sait qu'il a besoin de moi pour tuer ses cibles c'est sûr que je vais morfler mais il ne me tuera pas.

-Pardonne moi…

-Bah tant pis et au fait. Ne m'appelle plus DM ça sonne mal dans ta bouche. Pour toi je suis Angelo. »

En disant cela il lui avait un peu tiré les cheveux ce qui fit rire Mu. Le cancer avait un sourire dragueur, il avait enfin réussi à faire rire son agneau.

« Tu as toujours cette mauvaise habitude, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux?

-Ils m'ont toujours fait penser à un doudou.

-Je ne suis pas un doudou!

-Non tu es mon agneau. »

Il le fit tomber sur le sol grâce à son poids et l'embrassa. Mu n'essaya même pas de se débattre, ce n'est même pas à cause de lui qu'ils se séparèrent. C'était parce qu'un sale morveux venait de lui jeter une pierre au visage! Et en plus ce sale gosse avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour faire ça depuis la tour donc il ne pouvait même pas le défoncer!

« Hey le menteur touche pas à mon maître!

-Kiki je t'avais dis de rester à l'intérieur.

-Non franchement Kiki? C'est quoi ce nom? Puis d'abord c'est qui ce gosse?

-Je l'ai adopté après sa naissance et il s'appelait déjà comme ça.

-Attend! Adopté! C'est ton fils alors?!

-C'est mon apprenti, mais oui pour moi, il est comme un fils.

-Et merde! Mais c'est une manie chez les moutons de faire ça?!

-Ca te dérange…? »

Et merde il venait de rendre son agneau triste, puis faut le comprendre il arrive enfin à embrasser son Mu pour apprendre qu'il allait devoir se payer un morveux à chaque fois qu'il voudrait le voir.

« Non si tu continues à m'embrasser je vais pouvoir l'oublier facilement. »

Avec son sourire qui fit fondre Mu, ce dernier ne put que répondre à sa requête et l'embrassa.


	8. HarbingerXKiki SeiyaXShun

(j'ai écris cette fic alors que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais mettre dedans, si je fais ça c'est parce que je viens de voir un épisode de St Seiya Omega avec Kiki et je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire au fait qu'il ne sourit presque plus. J'espère que je ne suis pas la seule XD)

Raki fonça jusqu'à la maison du Taureau, celle d'Harbinger. Même si l'enfant adorait ce chevalier elle avait toujours froid dans le dos quand elle rentrait dans cette maison, à cause de tous les os qui jonchaient le sol. Donc habituellement elle restait devant la maison et attendait que le chevalier sorte mais là elle pénétra dans la demeure en criant le nom du Taureau. Ce dernier arriva vers elle en écrasant quelques os aux passages ce qui la fit grimacer.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là gamines?

-C'est Kiki Sama! Il c'est enfermé et il ne me répond pas!

-C'est un adulte, il a besoin d'être seul de temps en temps.

-Oui mais chaque année à cette période il s'isole, il va mal et ne sourit plus...

-Ca change pas de d'habitudes, il est tellement coincé qu'il ne sourit jamais.

-Il sourit de temps en temps... Mais je voudrais le voir comme quand il était petit...

-Petit?"

La gamine lui tendit une photo qu'elle avait prise dans les affaires de son maître, sur cette photo on pouvait voir un enfant, légèrement plus vieux que Raki qui se tenait à un homme avec de long cheveux parme. C'est vrai qu'on reconnaissait Kiki sur la photo à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux mais aussi à cause de ces points de vies. Harbinger ne pouvait se retenir de rire, sur la photo Kiki avait un large sourire et il avait l'air espiègle. C'est sûr qu'il aurait bien aimé voir comment il était à cette époque au lieu de voir cet adulte qui ne sourit que très rarement.

"Et ben il avait l'air d'un sale gosse. Ben tu sais quoi on va aller voir Seiya et il te dira quoi faire avec ton maître, tu m'as dis qu'ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, non?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Et ben allons y."

Il attrapa Raki et la plaça sur ses épaules et ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'à la maison du sagittaire, où se trouvait Seiya qui regardait une vieille photo. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les deux arrivants, ces derniers ne purent s'empêcher de se pencher pour voir la photo, ils purent voir tous les anciens chevaliers d'or, les cinq bronzes ainsi que le grand pope et Kiki, la photo devait daté de la même époque que celle que Raki possédait car le nouveau bélier n'était encore qu'un enfant. Harbinger ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, ils lui faisaient pitié à déprimer pour une époque révolu. C'est quand il entendit le rire que Seiya réagit en cachant la photo dans son dos.

"Chevalier du taureau que fais-tu là sans t'être annoncé?

-J'amène cette gamine, elle voulait comprendre pourquoi Kiki déprimait, mais à ce que je vois toi aussi tu déprimes.

-Et pourquoi vous venez me voir moi pour vous aider à comprendre Kiki?

-Kiki sama m'avait raconté que vous vous connaissiez depuis votre enfance."

Harbinger tendit le bras et réussi à récupérer la photo et Seiya ne réussi pas à la récupérer.

"Mais ma parole même toi tu souriais, c'était juste pour la photo?

-Rend moi ça!

-Je te la rends si tu nous expliques tout.

-...Très bien... Ca fait plus de dix ans que tous les chevaliers d'or ont disparu... Sans qu'on puisse savoir pourquoi...

-Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous morts en ouvrant la porte pour Élision...

-Oui c'était le cas, mais après ils ont été ressuscités...Mais personne ne sait pourquoi ils ont tous disparu du jour au lendemain... Tous nos frères d'armes... Ceux que nous considérions comme notre famille... Leur disparition nous a tous affecté...Hyoga le chevalier du cygne n'a pas supporté de perdre son maître, celui qu'il considérait comme un père et il s'est éloigné du sanctuaire car il ne supportait plus de voir la maison du verseau vide... Ce fut pareil pour Ikki du Phoenix, qui avait perdu son amant... Shaka de la vierge... Après la disparition de Shaka il repartit et plus personne n'a eu de ses nouvelles... Ce fut ensuite au tour de Shiryu de partir... Afin de protéger les cinq vieux piques... Et de s'occuper de sa famille... Il ne restait donc plus que moi, Shun d'Andromède et Kiki... Shun était inconsolable d'avoir perdu les or et aussi à cause de son frère qui était parti sans le prévenir... Même si moi et Kiki essayons d'être fort pour le réconforter nous aussi nous n'arrivions pas à aller mieux... Mais le pire dans tout ça c'était pour Kiki... Shun et moi nous étions presque des adultes, mais Kiki n'était encore qu'un enfant qui avait perdu son père adoptif qui était l'ancien bélier... Maintenant rend moi cette photo!

-C'est pour ça qu'il sourit rarement?

-En effet... Et c'est bien dommage... Il avait une telle joie de vivre... Toujours à sourire, même quand les choses allaient mal... Toujours à faire des bêtises pour énerver Angelo (DM) ou Aiolia...

-Attend attend, notre bélier, celui qui reste tout le temps sérieux était un sale gosse qui faisait des bêtises?"

Seiya ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le regard de surprise de ses deux "invités", c'est vrai que si on n'avait pas connu Kiki quand il était petit on avait du mal à l'imaginer comme une petite tornade de bêtises.

"Oh oui... Je l'aidais souvent pour faire quelques blagues... On n'était jamais les derniers pour faire les cons sur la plage ou autre...

-Vous devriez recommencé avec Kiki sama! Si vous rappelez de ça vous a fait rire vous devriez pouvoir retrouver le sourire... Puis je veux voir Kiki sama rire et sourire...

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre... Nous sommes des chevaliers d'or maintenant...

-Mais ça n'avait jamais empêché Kanon, Milo et à Angelo de faire des bêtises."

Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée car cette dernière phrase avait été dites par un nouvel arrivant : Shun, le chevalier d'Andromède. Ce dernier, contrairement à Seiya était tout souriant.

"Shun que fais-tu là?

-Je me suis dis que tu aurais besoin de compagnie."

Shun salua de la tête Raki et Harbinger et leur fit un clin d'œil avant de s'adresser à eux.

"Je pense que vous savez tout ce que vous vouliez savoir, maintenant vous devriez allé voir Kiki et passez lui le bonjour de ma part."

En disant ces paroles il poussa Seiya dans ses quartiers, ce dernier se plaignait légèrement et essayait surtout de comprendre l'attitude de son jeune frère d'arme. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Shun le lâcha ce qui permit à l'ancien pégase de se mettre face à lui.

"Mais qu'est ce qui te prend? Et pourquoi souris-tu ainsi?

-Ca serait plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi tu ne souris plus? Seiya cela fait plus de dix ans... Ils voudraient qu'on profite de la vie.

-Je n'y arrive pas sans eux...

-Je sais Seiya, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal mais je me sens bien mieux depuis que j'ai réussi à passer à autre chose.

-Comment peux-tu faires ça?! Les oublier alors qu'ils étaient notre famille!"

Seiya posa sa main sur sa joue brulante... Shun venait de le gifler. Il s'apprêtait à le frapper quand il vit qu'il était au bord des larmes. Il ne pouvait jamais faire de mal à Shun quand il avait ce regard... Ce dernier se frotta un peu les yeux avant de sourire... Ce sourire qu'il offrait à tout le monde, celui qui donnait du baume au cœur et qui forçait tous les autres à sourire aussi...

"Je ne les ai pas oublié Seiya... Je ne les oublierais jamais comme chacun de nous, mais je vis, ce qu'ils auraient voulu qu'on fasse. Ils te manquent comme à moi, à Shiryu, à Kiki, à Hyoga et à nii-san, mais ce n'est pas en pleurant qu'ils vont revenir.

-Tu sais que tu es le plus mal placé pour dire ça, toi qui pleurais tout le temps.

-Mais moi c'est différent comme tu le dis j'ai toujours pleuré, que toi non..."

Seiya ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la bouille de gamin que lui offrait Shun... C'est vrai qu'ils avaient tous été obligé de murir rapidement mais au fond d'eux ils étaient toujours des gamins.

"Bon sinon tu ne m'as pas dis pourquoi tu étais ici.

-Pour t'aider à surmonter ce cap.

-Et toi qui t'as aider? Ikki?

-Non... Je ne l'ai toujours pas revu... Mais je sais qu'il a besoin de plus de temps que nous pour s'en remettre.

-T'as essayé de te mettre en danger? Ca la toujours fait venir habituellement.

-Non il ne vient même plus quand j'ai un combat difficile... Et arrête de changer de sujet! Si j'ai réussi à surmonter leur disparition, c'est parce que dans le village où j'aide des gens je me rappelle de tous leurs conseils et anecdotes. Je ne fuis plus les bons souvenirs car ils me font penser à eux, au contraire, je me remémore le passé pour surmonter le présent.

-Je n'y arrive pas Shun... A chaque fois je pleure… »

Justement, les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, mais Shun le força à s'assoir sur le canapé et le pris dans ses bras en essuyant ces larmes. Ceux qui connaissaient bien Shun et Seiya pourraient trouver cette scène assez étrange car normalement ça aurait été l'inverse après tout c'était Shun le "pleurnichard". Pendant plusieurs heures, ils restèrent comme cela, à se remémorer le passé, même Shun pleurait mais malgré leurs larmes, cela ne les empêchaient pas de rire de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endormirent, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

Du côté de Raki et d'Harbinger ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris ce qui c'était passé... Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'ils avaient été un peu mis à la porte... D'un côté Harbinger s'en foutait d'eux, il voulait s'occuper du bélier qui déprimait au premier temple. Une fois arrivé au temple il déposa Raki et la força à aller faire les courses, ce n'était pas pour l'éloigner afin qu'elle ne voit pas son maître pleurer, non c'était juste parce qu'il avait faim (bon ok, l'autre raison était la vraie mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre). Il pénétra dans les appartements de Kiki, ce dernier avait peut être fermé la porte à clé mais une porte comme cela se cassait si facilement. Mais même s'il avait fait du bruit ça n'avait pas réveillé le bélier qui était accroché à son armure comme si c'était une bouée et des traces de larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues... Harbinger essaya de le décrocher de l'armure afin de l'allonger dans une meilleure position mais il n'y arriva même pas... Même quand il dormait il était têtu... Il s'assit à ses côtés en décidant d'attendre qu'il se réveil, mais son regard fut attiré par un carnet qu'il commença à lire.

Le jeune bélier se réveilla à cause d'un rire, il se frotta un peu les yeux et constata que c'était Harbinger, il allait lui demander pour qu'elle raison il se trouvait dans sa chambre quand il remarqua le carnet qu'il tenait. Il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, mais en même temps en colère, ce carnet appartenait à son maître, il refermait son passé, les pensées de son maître et il n'avait pas le droit de le lire, il sauta donc sur le taureau afin de récupérer son bien, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et plaqua Kiki au sol en s'asseyant sur lui. Le jeune bélier essaya de se débattre mais il n'arriva pas à se dégager, faut dire que le Taureau pesait son poids.

"Harbinger enlève toi t'es lourd!

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'étais un tel gamin, j'aurais bien voulu voir quand t'avais repeint la maison du cancer en rose, ou quand t'avais dessiné des moustaches au chevalier d'or du lion, tu crois qu'on pourrait faire pareil avec Fudo?

-Harbinger! C'était des gamineries! Je suis un chevalier d'or maintenant!

-Nous ne sommes pas en pleine guerre, tu peux bien t'amuser un peu, puis on a tous besoin de rire.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

-Que tu n'as plus envie de rire car tu as perdu ta famille?

-Comment...

-Seiya nous a expliqué la disparition des ors, et idiot on est tous dans ton cas, nous avons tous perdu nos familles avant de nous retrouver ici.

-Non... Tu ne sais pas... Tu ne peux pas comprendre comment cela me fait mal de voir cette nouvelle génération de chevalier d'or... Par le passé ils étaient unis...Une famille... Nous... Nous ne sommes que des étrangers, nous ne cherchons même pas à nous rapprocher les uns des autres...

-Tu te trompes, déjà nous deux on c'est rapproché et c'est déjà un pas énorme pour moi et puis tu parles des autres, mais toi non plus tu n'essayes pas de te rapprocher des autres, tu restes toujours enfermé ici à ressasser le passé.

-C'est vrai...

-Bon on fait un marché, j'arrête de t'écraser mais en échange, tu m'aides à faire une blague à Seiya.

-A Seiya pourquoi?

-Car je suis sûr que c'est le seul qui n'essayera pas de nous tuer, c'est vrai si on s'en prend direct à Fudo il ne comprendrait pas que c'est pour rire."

Le rire d'Harbinger remplit la pièce, mais cela ne suffit pas pour faire sourire Kiki...

"Je ne peux pas Harbinger... J'ai mis fin à ces gamineries quand j'ai hérité de l'armure de mon maître...

-Est-ce qu'il était contre que tu fasses des blagues.

-Non...

-Ca faisait rire les autres ors?

-Oui...

-Et toi ça te faisait rire?

-Oui...

-Alors si tu n'as pas compris que c'est de ça que toi et Seiya avez besoin pour recommencer à vivre c'est que tu es vraiment con."

Harbinger continua à rire en se levant, il lâcha le carnet que Kiki récupéra et commença à sortir. Kiki resta quelques instants bloqué à regardé le taureau s'éloigné... Peut-être qu'il avait raison... Il n'arrivait plus à savoir... Il était sûr qu'en recevant l'armure du bélier il devait faire une croix sur son enfance et devenir mature afin que son maître soit fière de lui... Mais et s'il s'était trompé? Si son maître voulait juste qu'il soit heureux... Le jeune bélier soupira et plaça sont front contre son armure en la suppliant de répondre à ses doutes... Après tout, elle avait été la confidente de son maître, elle devait savoir ce qu'il voulait de lui... Grâce à l'armure, Kiki pu voir des souvenirs de son maître, à chaque fois il était souriant, il riait, il embêtait même d'autres ors, il embrassait DM... Il ne vivait pas seulement comme un chevalier, il vivait tout court... Il profitait de la vie qu'on lui avait offerte... Ce qu'il aurait du faire... L'ancienne génération avait compris qu'ils étaient à la fois des chevaliers qui devaient être sérieux en temps de guerre, mais en même temps des humains qui devaient vivre. Kiki se trouva bien stupide d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de comprendre. Il se releva donc en remerciant son armure et sortit pour rejoindre Harbinger qui l'attendait dehors.

"Alors tu t'es décidé?

-Ouai direction le temple de Seiya, lui aussi a besoin de rire."

En disant ces paroles Kiki offrit à Harbinger son sourire qu'il avait affiché durant toute son enfance, un sourire heureux qui signifiait qu'il allait bien s'amuser. Et c'est en riant qu'ils grimpèrent les marches vers le temple du Sagittaire.

Dans ce temple justement, Seiya commença à se réveiller. En constatant qu'au final Shun c'était retrouvé endormi, blottit dans ses bras il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait que son ami avait toujours été très câlin, ça devait donc être dur pour lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous séparés... Depuis que son frère avait repris sa mauvaise habitude de disparaître sans laisser de message. Il serra Andromède contre lui en repensant qu'au départ, il était sûr que Shun était le plus faible de leur groupe, surtout parce qu'il pleurait tout le temps, mais il avait fini par comprendre que pleurer ne signifiait pas être faible, la preuve il avait toujours combattu jusqu'au bout, en faisant tout pour protéger les autres et il avait même réussi à repousser l'âme d'Hades de son corps... Et surtout il avait réussi à le refaire sourire, ce qui était un plus grand exploit que de repousser Hades...

"A quoi penses-tu?"

Shun n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, mais il sentait bien que Seiya le regardait depuis un moment. Instinctivement Seiya enfuit son visage dans le cou de Shun, pour mieux se blottir contre lui ce qui fit rougir Shun.

"Que tu es quelqu'un de fort. Et que je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir du sanctuaire.

-Seiya...

-Car on aurait pu continuer à se réconforter mutuellement.

-Ce n'est pas grave Seiya maintenant nous allons mieux tous les deux.

-Oui mais pendant tout ce temps je suis sûr que tu avais besoin d'un grand frère qui te prenne souvent dans ses bras...

-Seiya... J'ai déjà un grand frère et même s'il est loin je n'ai pas besoin que tu le remplaces.

-Mais...

-Non ce que j'ai besoin c'est de toi, tout simplement comme tu es déjà."

Shun approcha doucement son visage du sien et Seiya fit de même jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se reçurent deux sceaux d'eaux froides sur la tête. Ils se relâchèrent immédiatement en se regardant choqué d'avoir fini trempé. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris ce qui c'était passé mais quand ils levèrent les yeux et virent que les sceaux d'eaux lévitaient, ils ne purent que sourirent et en riant ils crièrent ensemble : "KIKI!"

A l'extérieur du temple du Sagittaire, on pouvait voir deux silhouettes s'éloigner en riant, une fois arrivé en temple en dessous, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Kiki avait bien fait d'écouter Harbinger, faire cette blague lui avait redonné l'impression d'être un gamin et surtout il avait retrouvé le sourire.

"Merci Harbinger. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

-Moi je sais."

Il l'embrassa et quand il sentit que le bélier lui rendit son baiser il l'attrapa pour le balancer sur son épaule et le ramena à son temple.

(Et voilà c'est fini, alors j'espère que cela vous a plu et que ce n'était pas trop n'importe quoi lol car comme je l'ai dis au dessus, j'ai écris cette fic sans réfléchir à ce que j'allais mettre dedans, je ne pensais même pas mettre Shun et Seiya au départ et encore moins les mettre en couple XD

En tout cas si vous aimez KikiXHarbinger ou SeiyaXshun n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que j'écrive d'autres drabbles sur eux, ou n'hésitez pas à laisser un review si vous voulez voir un autre pairing.)


	9. action ou vérité

[pairing: MuXDM, ShionXDokho, MiloXCamus, AioliaXShaka]

Tous les ors ainsi que Kanon et que le grand pope se trouvait dans la salle de réunion depuis plus d'une heure et tous commençait à rager sauf ceux qui finissaient leurs nuits comme Aiolia qui était dans les bras de son frère et Milo qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son Camus... S'ils commençaient à s'énerver, c'étaient parce qu'ils c'étaient tous réuni assez tôt car leur déesse leur avait exigé cette réunion mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas.

"Elle abuse! C'est peut-être une déesse mais elle oublie qu'on doit se lever aux aurores pour arriver à l'heure ici!

-Aphrodite, tu n'as même pas un temple à traverser, tandis que moi et Aldébaran nous avons presque tous les temples à traverser.

-Bah attend c'est normal qu'il se lève aussi tôt que toi mouton, il met des heures à se préparer pour être potable.

-POTABLE! Comment oses-tu angelichou! La prochaine fois que tu me demandes d'aller dormir dans mon temple car tu as la flemme de monter les marches le lendemain tu pourras aller te faire...

-Bon les enfants stop cela ne sert à rien de se disputer comme cela.

-Mais Shion... Je les comprend, nous on aurait pu continuer à ..."

Mais le grand Pope ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il mit sa main sur la bouche de Dokho, tout le monde n'avait pas besoin de connaître leurs histoires personnelles. Mais trop tard, Kanon voulait faire autrement.

"Et si on faisait un action ou vérité?

-Kanon tu n'as pas passé l'âge de faire ces gamines?

-Hey le matou tu peux bien parlé en jouant les bébés dans les bras de ton frère et je proposais juste ça pour qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître."

Tout le monde le regardait étrangement, ils se demandaient tous si Kanon était assez con pour penser qu'ils goberaient ça, mais le poisson sourit en acceptant le premier.

"Dis plutôt que tu veux savoir des choses embarrassantes, je suis d'accord!"

Les débats fusèrent pendant quelques minutes pour savoir s'ils allaient joué à ce jeu ou non, mais la majorité avait décidé d'y jouer (Aphro, Kanon, DM car il aimait mettre les gens dans l'embarras, Aldébaran, Dokho et Milo car ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion pour rire, Shura car Aphrodite lui avait fait les yeux doux, Ayoros qui avait envie depuis longtemps de faire une activités avec ses frères et pour finir Aiolia qui faisait tout ce que son frère faisait). Kanon avait sortit une bouteille de bière et la plaça au centre de la table en expliquant que celui qui tomberait sur la bouteille devrait subir la question ou le gage. Personne ne fit attention à Shion qui s'énervait que Kanon se ramenait à des réunions importantes avec des bouteilles de bière mais personne ne l'écouta, au contraire ils commençaient à ouvrir les bières que leur avait donné le cadet des jumeaux.

La partie commença avec Aphrodite qui avait casser les oreilles de tout le monde pour faire tourner la bouteille en premier qui tomba sur Shion qui choisit vérité. Ce dernier but une gorgée de sa bière que lui avait donné Dokho en s'imaginant déjà une question vraiment perverse venant du poisson.

"Est ce que Dokho est un bon coup au lit?

-Oui mais ne rêve pas je ne te le laisserais pas pour que tu puisses l'essayer."

Tous les autres rigolèrent en voyant la moue d'Aphrodite. Shion fit tourner la bouteille qui tomba sur Camus qui choisit lui aussi vérité. Mais avant que Shion puisse dire quoi que ce soit, tous les autres demandèrent comment il avait fini par craquer aux avances de Milo. Et Shion sourit en répétant cette question pour que Camus soit obligé d'y répondre.

"Ben...C'est quand j'entrainais Hyoga et Isaak, il est arrivé un soir, tremblant de froid en me disant qu'il avait l'impression d'être mort depuis que j'étais parti du sanctuaire et qu'il était près à supporter ce froid et les deux gosses juste pour rester avec moi même si je ne l'aimais pas. Il avait son regard de chiot perdu qui m'a fait craquer.

-Et je serais prêt à me repayer ce froid juste pour rester avec toi toute ma vie."

Milo embrassa rapidement son Camus sous le regard attendri de tous. Après Camus se fut au tour de Shaka qui choisit action (vu que tout le monde le traitait de petite vierge qui n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour choisir action) et Camus lui donna le gage d'embrassé Aiolia (c'était bien sûr son scorpion qui lui avait soufflé le gage vu qu'il ne savait pas quoi donner). Aiolia bafouilla un peu et rougit en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles qui ne gêna pas Shaka quand il l'embrassa passionnément avant de retourner s'assoir à sa place sous le regard médusé de tous les autres chevaliers, ils imaginaient tous que la vierge était prude et qu'il n'était pas capable d'embrasser comme cela. C'est toujours estomaqué qu'ils découvrirent que c'était au tour de Mu qui choisit aussi action.

"Fait un suçon à Angelo.

-SHAKA! Tu avais promis de..."

Le petit mouton s'arrêta très vite en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir. Depuis que Mu avait revu Angelo devant le mur d'Elysion il était tombé sous son charme mais depuis leur résurrection il n'avait pas osé lui parler alors il c'était confessé à son meilleur ami: Shaka. Par chance, pour le bélier, la majorité n'avaient pas fait attention à ses rougeurs car ils étaient tous imbibé d'alcool à force de boire les bières que Kanon avait ramené. Enfin Shion, lui l'avait remarqué ainsi qu'Angelo, mais ce dernier avait bien picolé donc il c'était levé, attrapa le mouton par la nuque pour le plaquer à la table en s'asseyant sur lui, sous les applaudissements des autres.

"An...Angelo...

-Si tu n'oses pas le faire moi je ne vais pas me gêner pour te marquer. Ca me plait bien cette idée que les gens sachent que tu es à moi."

Le petit Mu avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait, il commençait à croire qu'il rêvait mais quand il sentit les dents de DM s'enfoncer dans sa gorge il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve.

"Hey! Shaka avait dit un suçon et non de me mordre...

-C'est ma façon de te marquer mais si t'es pas content je peux arrêter.

-Non...N'arrêtes pas..."

Les dernières paroles avaient été murmuré si doucement que personne d'autre à part Angelo n'avait pu l'entendre mais c'était le plus important, ce dernier se remit donc à le mordiller et à titiller son cou afin de laisser une belle marque. Et c'est dans cette position qu'ils accueillirent leur princesse Athena qui avait complètement oublié la réunion qu'elle avait elle même organisé.

[J'espère que cela vous plait, si vous voulez revoir un action ou vérité n'hésitez pas à m'en demander un, surtout si vous avez des idées pour des gages ou pour des questions^^]


	10. dokhoXshion

[dokhoXshion, avec un peu de SageXmanigoldo, donc cela se passe avant la précédente guerre sainte. ]

Dokho et Shion étaient allongés tranquillement à l'ombre d'un arbre, discutant de tout et de rien. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient toujours été très proches. Mais ils n'étaient que des amis, pour leur grand malheur, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait déclarer ses sentiments, pensant qu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques… En effet, Dokho était sûr que Shion aimait Manigoldo vu qu'ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble et que ce dernier avait toujours des gestes affectifs envers le bélier… Et Shion était sûr que Dokho était sous le charme de Temna, étant donné qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui parler du chevalier pégase…

D'un peu plus loin, Manigoldo les observait, et surtout il rageait que son frère d'adoption soit aussi aveugle. C'est donc un chevalier du cancer grommelant que Sage découvrit quand il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son ex-disciple. Pour le calmer, il commença à lui caresser les cheveux. L'effet fut immédiat, l'or se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux : un vrai petit chat.

« Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état?

- C'est Shion… Il est toujours aussi aveugle.

- Tu sais, il a simplement peur que son ami le rejette en lui avouant ses sentiments.

- Ouais mais tu m'as dis qu'un Atlante avait besoin de se lier avec quelqu'un. Si ça continue, ils seront morts avant d'être liés.

- Il n'a pas la même chance que moi. Dokho est moins impulsif que toi. Il ne va pas lui sauter dessus comme tu l'as fait avec moi.

- Bah quoi ? Je voulais plus attendre et risquer que tu sois à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ils sont encore jeunes et personne ne tourne autour de Shion. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne tente rien...

- T'es génial, Sage! »

Il embrassa son amant et se leva afin de rejoindre les deux jeunes ors, laissant derrière lui un Sage qui n'avait pas trop compris ce qui venait de se passer dans la tête de son cancer.

Avant que Manigoldo n'arrive, Shion s'était levé précipitamment pour l'accueillir (ce qui énerva immédiatement Dokho, mais évidement le bélier ne remarqua rien).

« Mani, que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai décidé de tenter ma chance avec toi vu que ton tigre de compagnie ne se décide pas.

- Vous n'étiez pas déjà en couple ?

- Bien sûr que non, Dokho ! C'est comme mon grand frère.

- Ouais, mais plus pour longtemps . »

Apprendre que le bélier n'était pas en couple avait donné espoir à la Balance et il ne comptait pas laisser sa chance lui passer entre les doigts.

« Mani ! Arrête d'insinuer des choses !

-Bah quoi ? S'il ne veut pas avouer qu'il t'aime...bah tant pis pour lui, tu resteras mon mouton.

-Je ne suis pas ton mouton !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu l'as toujours été et tu le sais parfaitement, mon mouton à moi."

En disant ces paroles, Manigoldo l'avait collé contre son torse. Cependant, il n'y resta pas longtemps. Dokho l'avait attrapé par la taille pour l'éloigner du Cancer et l'avait embrassé passionnément. Quand il mit fin au baiser, il lança un regard emplis de flammes et de défi à Manigoldo.

"C'est mon mouton ! A moi !

-Mais c'est quoi cette manie ?! Je ne suis ni un mouton ni une possession pour laquelle vous devez vous battre !"

Dokho serra Shion dans ses bras de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, même si ce n'était pas dans les intentions du bélier qui se blottit contre le torse de la balance. En les regardant, le cancer ne put que sourire, il savait que ce gamin était bien pour son "frère". Et puis comme ça, Shion admettra enfin qu'il l'aime. Mais bon ça, c'était plus ses affaires. Il partit sans que les autres ne le remarquent.

"Non tu n'es pas un objet... Mais je veux que tu sois à moi. Comme je veux être ton tigre à toi ! Et si tu veux pas...eh ben tant pis, je resterai quand même ton tigre, mais sache que je risque de faire la même scène à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'appellera mon mouton.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime ! C'est évident !

- Dokho...

- Et je le répéterai jusqu'à ce que tu l'acceptes ! Je t'aime mon mouton !

- Idiot... Tu n'as pas besoin de me le répéter pour que je l'accepte. Mais je veux que tu me le redises quand même car... moi aussi je t'aime."


	11. miloXcamus part 2

Voilà c'est la deuxième partie du drabble sur MiloXCamus, toujours basé sur la scène où Milo pleure à genoux devant Camus, mais je n'en dis pas plus je vous laisse lire^^ en espérant que cela vous plaise)

Camus n'en pouvait plus. Saga, Shura et lui devaient faire semblant d'être du côté d'Hadès afin de suivre le plan de Shion. Mais pour cela, ils devaient combattre leurs amis, enfin anciens amis… Déjà, ils venaient de tuer Shaka, un de leurs anciens frères d'arme… Ils avaient grandi ensemble et ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix à présent… Ils devaient agir comme des traîtres. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient utilisé l'Athena Exclamation contre Aiolia, Mu et Milo. Par chance, son ancien disciple et les autres bronzes s'en étaient mêlé et la catastrophe avait pu être évitée, ils étaient toujours vivants.

Malheureusement les choses allèrent de pire en pire : Athéna s'était suicidée. Même si leur but était de récupérer le sang de leur ancienne déesse, ils soufrèrent énormément de sa mort. Après tout, la protéger avait été leur raison de vivre… Mais le pire pour Camus, ce fut quand Milo s'en était pris à lui. Il avait passé des années à essayer de se construire un cœur de glace, bien qu'il fondait petit à petit à chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec le scorpion… Il venait de se briser en sentant les mains de son beau Grec enserrer sa gorge.

Il devait le détester…

Mais ce que le scorpion ne devait pas savoir, c'était que Camus se détestait lui aussi... Car bien qu'il soit aveugle, il entendait Milo pleurer (il en aurait presque remercié Shaka de lui avoir enlevé le sens de la vue : il n'aurait jamais supporté de voir cela).

Il augmenta son cosmos afin qu'il caresse celui de Milo, pour lui dire à sa manière qu'il l'aimait.

Dès que le scorpion eut senti ce cosmos, il s'écroula à genoux et se colla à lui. Camus tendit les mains jusqu'à son visage et essuya ses larmes tout en continuant de l'entourer de son cosmos, priant pour qu'il puisse rester le plus longtemps possible dans cette position. Même s'il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir repartir…

Au moins, il avait pu lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait toujours, même après sa mort.

« Je t'aime mon camus. »

Et il avait pu entendre ces mots une dernière fois.


	12. Shun X (surprise :p)

La guerre contre Hadès était finie depuis plusieurs mois, et grâce à un pacte entre le dieu des Enfers et Athéna, tous les chevaliers et les spectres décédés avaient été ramené à la vie. Chacun avait commencé à profiter de de cette nouvelle chance et de nombreux couples s'était formé au sanctuaire : Shion s'était établi avec Dokho, Milo avec Camus, Mu avec Deathmask, Shura avec Rune, Ayoros avec Saga, Kanon avec Rhadamanthe. Mais un couple n'avait aucune chance de se former : Shun avec Hyoga. Et c'était surtout à cause du grand frère surprotecteur qu'était le phœnix. En effet ce dernier passait beaucoup de temps avec l'un ou avec l'autre afin d'empêcher tout rapprochement. Et tout cela même si Hyoga passait son temps à lui affirmer qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et le jeune andromède.  
Mais bien sûr, Ikki ne voulait pas y croire, surtout quand il voyait Shun sauter dans les bras du cygne pour le saluer, quand il remarquait tous les petits regards qu'il lui jetait, etc…  
Justement, en cette magnifique journée, Ikki traînait avec Hyoga pendant que Shun s'entraînait avec Shaka. Mais notre petit cygne commençait à ne plus supporter la présence envahissante de son frère d'arme.

« Ikki, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de me suivre ! Il n'y a rien entre Shun et moi !

- Tant mieux, c'est ce que je veux.

- Alors arrête de me suivre ! Je n'ai plus de vie à cause de toi !

- T'avais qu'à pas être si proche de mon frère !

- Mais je n'essaie même pas d'être proche de lui ! C'est lui qui me saute dessus !

- Comme si j'allais te croire.

- Même si tu ne me crois pas, pourquoi c'est moi que tu suis ? Pourquoi pas ton frère ?

- Car il s'entraîne avec Shaka... Et comme ça, je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas essayer de le voir.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est complètement idiot ? »

Il fallait l'admettre la technique du phœnix était assez stupide. Mais cela arrangeait bien son jeune frère car, pendant qu'il suivait Hyoga, lui pouvait être tranquille sans être surveillé. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en imaginant son frère être certain qu'il était amoureux du jeune cygne. C'est vrai qu'il aimait les blonds, mais Shun était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre... Mais ça, personne ne le savait : tous étaient persuadé que le jeune andromède était éperdument amoureux de son frère d'arme.

« Shun, tu sais que si tu ris, tu ne médites pas correctement...

- Pardonne-moi Shaka, je pensais juste à Hyoga qui doit être poursuivi par mon frère.

- D'ailleurs, je voulais justement te parler de ton amitié avec Hyoga… Je trouve que tu te colles un peu trop à lui. »

Shun se rapprocha du chevalier de la vierge et l'embrassa avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'homme le plus proche de Dieu pouvait être jaloux. »

Le chevalier de la vierge ne répondit pas, mais il laissa son amant se blottir contre lui et caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre à lui-même, mais il savait que Shun avait raison : il était jaloux que son amant s'accroche au cou du cygne pour un oui ou pour un non. Comme il détestait qu'il lui jette son regard le plus doux…  
Ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète de peur qu'Ikki ne s'en prenne à Shaka. Et rien qu'à voir la réaction du phœnix face aux faux élans de cœur de Shun envers Hyoga, c'était largement justifié.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ressens rien pour Hyoga, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Je fais ça pour qu'Ikki se focalise sur lui. Ainsi, nous pouvons être tranquille tous les deux. Et avoue que ça marche !

- En effet.

- On va attendre encore un peu avant de lui parler de nous : je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'attaque ou qu'il reste tout le temps avec nous. Il serait même capable de dormir dans la même chambre que nous pour s'assurer qu'on soit sage.

- Je lui aurais sûrement fait perdre ses cinq sens avant qu'il en arrive là... »

Et voilà désolé d'avoir mis beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire mais j'ai repris les cours et les profs se déchainent… Mais bon je vais essayer d'écrire à nouveau donc comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Ensuite j'ai deux questions à vous poser :

-Est-ce que vous voudriez qu'Ikki découvre la relation de Shun ?

-Sinon quels couples voudriez-vous voir ?


End file.
